Searching For The Truth
by Trinity Black
Summary: Harry's 5th year. Sirius and Remus *NOT SLASH* feature a lot. So far not much happens but Moony gets two visits; one from a friend and one from a stranger. Please R/R for more chapters


A/N: I know this has been done many times before but I wanted to do one anyway so let me know what you think. Flames are welcome if you think it is that bad.  
  
A/N 2: I've only started this now cos I'm stuck on what to write for my other stories so any suggestions are welcome.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or ideas you recognise. I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment and am not making any money from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remus,  
  
As you are aware the Triwizard tournament is over. I do not know if you know the circumstances but they were slightly unusual. You shall find out what I mean soon enough. Fawkes is well and is hoping to see you on the 25th August.  
  
I might also suggest you do some stargazing around Thursday for more news.  
  
Yours faithfully  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Remus put the slightly unusual letter on the table and began to absorb the information in it. Unusual circumstances with the tournament? Was Harry OK? Surely he was, Sirius would have told him if anything had happened wouldn't he? Stargazing on Thursday Sirius was coming on Thursday, tomorrow. Maybe something had happened. The part about Fawkes was what had started Remus thinking about these things – the order of the phoenix was starting again? That could only mean trouble. Trouble related to Voldemort.  
  
What trouble Remus was left to wonder as he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find a pretty young woman stood there. He recognised her as the woman from the grocery store in the nearby village.  
  
"Hi, I'm Louise." She said, "You don't know why I'm here do you?"  
  
"I have to admit I don't but why don't you come in and explain over a cup of tea." Remus replied a little ashamed of his forwardness.  
  
He shouldn't have worried however because she said with a smile, "I'd love to." Remus showed her the way to the living room and she sat on the settee whilst Remus busied himself in the kitchen making tea. It struck him when he was pouring the tea into cups that he knew Louise from somewhere but he couldn't place it. Handing the blonde a cup of tea he said, "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix," she replied bluntly. Showing Remus a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest she continued, "Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter this morning asking if I would join. He also said that you would explain more about it if I asked nicely. So I've come to ask and hopefully I'm being nice."  
  
"You are of course I shall explain. The Order was started during Voldemort's first reign. I was 19 when I joined at Dumbledore's request obviously. There was a lot of Aurors in the Order along with many other powerful witches and wizards so we thought of it as a great honour we were invited. All the Hogwarts teachers are in as well."  
  
"All of them?" she asked, "Even Snape?"  
  
Remus almost chuckled, "Especially Snape." He replied, "He plays an important role." He didn't say more just yet as it was probably better she found out a different way, "Why did Snape used to teach you?"  
  
"Yeah for two years. He sure was worse than Primevra who we had at first." She replied with a look of dislike on her face  
  
"Primevra was my potions teacher as well, she taught Snape as well."  
  
"At the same time if I remember right. You were in the same year as him weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, what fun," Remus said sarcastically but supposed it was fun picking on him. "How did you know that anyway?"  
  
"I was in first year when you were in seventh year. You guys used to throw parties all the time in the common room. My favourite was the 'somebody sneezed in Hufflepuff' party." Remus smiled at the memory and Louise continued, "I remember a lot of the tricks you guys played, some of them are quite hard to forget." Remus laughed. "Now, back to the point." Louise smiled at Remus, "What is the order of the phoenix? What do you do exactly?"  
  
"We try to stop Voldemort," Louise predictably shuddered at the mention of his name and Remus pretended not to notice, "The ministry can be quite useless when it comes to things like that."  
  
"Does this mean he is back?" Louise asked with a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"I honestly don't know yet but I should find out tomorrow when I hear from someone who recently visited Hogwarts." Remus answered. He had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Shall I come back tomorrow to find out or shall I be surprised on the 25th?" Louise asked.  
  
"Be surprised." Remus answered and then realised this required an explanation, "It's not a nice fight to be involved in but if you are going to join then join in August. Nothing will happen until then, we need to get our followers together until then it's better not to know."  
  
"Why do you fight then? If it's such a bad fight." Louise asked curiously.  
  
"Because it is right. Thousands of people will benefit from what we are doing. I thought that would be obvious."  
  
"It is," Louise said, standing up, "I'll see you around, yeah?" It was a question which Remus answered in the affirmative. As Louise was leaving she asked one more question of Remus, "Is it true you taught at Hogwarts?"  
  
Remus smiled and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Who would've thought it, one of the biggest troublemakers known in the history of Hogwarts, a teacher." Louise said smiling.  
  
"Not me." Remus replied as Louise walked down his garden path towards the village.  
  
Is Voldemort back? The thought ran through his head again and again. The thing was he wouldn't know until tomorrow. He didn't think there was a chance that the Daily Prophet would report something like that, it was ministry controlled and Fudge would live in denial for as long as possible.  
  
After a bad nights sleep Remus woke up and stumbled down the stairs. The clock at the bottom told him it was 6:30. He walked slowly through to the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He had to get something to eat as he had missed dinner last night for worrying about whether Voldemort was back, if Harry was OK and a more frequent worry than both of those; if Sirius was being careful.  
  
His last question was answered by the smell of sausage and bacon coming from the kitchen. He thought he had imagined it before because of his hunger but it was unmistakably real. Sirius was stood over his oven cooking sausage and bacon.  
  
"What are you doing here Padfoot?" Remus asked sounding ruder than he meant to because of the shock.  
  
"Nice to see you too," he quipped before saying, "I was told you knew I was coming."  
  
"I did it's just too early in the morning." Remus replied before sitting down to eat breakfast and catch up with his friend's news. 


End file.
